


Immune System

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sick!Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra's powers have blown, what's a Kryptonian to do? Get sick of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune System

 

Astra groans, “I’m going to make Carter suffer when I’m well again.”

“You are not allowed to torture our nephew, Astra, we’ve talked about this. He can’t help if he’s sick when you blow your powers.”

“I know,” Astra groans once more. She sighs, “I’m miserable, Alex.”

Alex settles beside Astra and pulls the Kryptonian into her arms, “I know you are, my love.”

The older woman turns over, hiding her face in the crook of Alex’s neck and tangling their legs together, “How do humans survive illness?”

Lips pressed to the crown of Astra’s head Alex sighs, “Our immune systems get stronger every time we get sick, for you and Kara your immune systems have never had the chance to get stronger.”

Astra nods, content listening to the steady rhythm of Alex’s heart. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you, Astra.” Alex presses her lips to the other woman’s temple, “You should sleep, love,” she whispers, “it’ll help you feel better. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“I love you,” Astra says sleepily.

“I love you too,” Alex replies but Astra is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lexstra hurt/comfort. Can be as fluffy or angsty as you like, I would just love to see Astra taking care of a sick Alex or even vice versa :)


End file.
